The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Pelvic floor dysfunction (PFD) is a common disease that affects many women, particularly as they age. Some studies have concluded that up to 40% of middle-aged and older women suffer from PFD. PFD may result in urinary incontinence and pelvic floor prolapse. In addition, PFD may occur in women both prior to and after pregnancy. PFD may occur in response to muscles of the pelvic floor weakening, becoming flaccid, or because of an impairment in the sacroiliac joint, lower back, coccyx, or hip joints. PFD often has serious effects on the physical and psychological health of patients, as well as their quality of life. Accordingly, PFD diagnosis and treatment devices and methods are in great demand.